pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Festival Plaza
Festival Plaza is a location in Pokémon Sun and Moon that collects most of its communication features, such as connecting to the Pokémon Global Link and battling or trading with other players, into one place. It is owned by Sophocles and has similarities to features from the (missions) and Join Avenue (shops) in past games. Festival Plaza can be visited by selecting it from the menu, but it is not present when the game is first started. It is unlocked when Lillie introduces the player to their first Pokémon Center on . If the Festival Plaza icon has a green "!", this means there are people in Festival Plaza with requests for the player. When the player first visits Festival Plaza, Sophocles greets them and recruits them to make other visitors feel welcome at Festival Plaza. Satisfied visitors will reward the player with Festival Coins (abbreviated as FC), which can be used at any of the seven shops that ring Festival Plaza. As the player earns more Festival Coins from visitors, their Festival Plaza Rank will go up, which will unlock certain features and allow the player to replace old facilities with new ones. The player can also participate in missions to earn Festival Coins. A purple button at the bottom edge of the lower screen allows the player to set options specific to Festival Plaza and communications. These include accepting battles, trades, or missions and communicating with friends, VIPs, or guests. It also includes customizable messages (selectable from set phrases) to be used in other players' Festival Plazas for greeting, parting, and more. Communication features The bottom screen while in Festival Plaza shows two large buttons: Battle and Trade. Battle leads to the options Link Battle, Visit the , and Download Rules, while Trade leads to Link Trade, GTS, and Wonder Trade. If the player connects to the Internet, the game will grab a list of other players to be new guests in the player's Festival Plaza. The oldest guests previously in the player's Festival Plaza will be replaced with the newer guests; any VIPs the player has registered will remain as VIPs regardless. The player can register a guest as a VIP by finding them outdoors in Festival Plaza or by paging them indoors courtesy of the woman in the back-left of the castle, and then speaking to them. The guest and VIP lists each have a maximum of 50 people. The computer just inside the castle also allows the player to view Battle Videos and perform . Rank The player's Festival Plaza Rank goes up as they earn Festival Coins from visitors or missions. The amount of Festival Coins required for each Rank depends on the total amount the player has earned, not what the player currently has; that is, Festival Coins the player spends will not delay the point when the player will gain their next Rank. When the player gains a new Festival Plaza Rank, Sophocles will visit the castle to present the player with a reward. Usually he will offer a new, random facility, with the "level" of the facility, as seen by the number of stars (★), gradually increasing with higher Ranks. If the player gains two Ranks that would each offer a new facility, the player will only be offered one. Sophocles will introduce other new features instead of offering facilities at certain Ranks: * At Rank 4, missions become available * At Rank 8, visitors are able to introduce the player to a facility that can be placed in the Plaza for a fee * At Rank 10, the player can order fashion items from visitors * At Rank 20, the name of the Plaza can be changed * At Rank 30, after the player becomes the Champion, premium services become available * At Rank 40, after the player becomes the Champion, the song playing may be changed * At Rank 50, the design of the castle can be changed * At Rank 60 and 70, another castle theme becomes available * At Rank 100, "I reached Festival Plaza Rank 100!" message becomes available In addition to the above, some unannounced changes also occur at certain Ranks. Certain visitor requests may only appear once the player reaches a certain Rank. Starting at Rank 11, the number of visitors in Festival Plaza who can have requests for the player to fulfill grows from five to six. Facilities There are seven types of facilities the player can host in Festival Plaza: lottery shops, bouncy houses, haunted houses, food stalls, goody shops, fortune-teller tents, and dye houses. There are multiple different varieties of each type of shop as well, generally offering slight differences in their services, and each of those varieties comes in up to five different "levels" indicated by a number of stars (★). Every shop is run by a different, random person; two shops with the exact same name may even be run by different people. Facilities can generally be patronized once a day. For goody shops, food stalls, and bouncy houses, this means that each item or service they offer can only be purchased once a day. At first, Festival Plaza is populated by seven facilities (with the seventh being added by Sophocles after the introductory Rank is completed). These initial facilities come in pairs, such as two food stalls, two lottery shops, and two fortune-teller tents, with an extra facility of another type in the last spot. As the player earns Festival Coins and Ranks, Sophocles will offer new facilities as rewards. These facilities can replace any of the seven existing facilities. Starting at Rank 8, the player can ask visitors if they know any good facilities, and they will respond with their favorite facility, which they will introduce to the player for a fee. In order to place a facility introduced by a visitor, the player must save the game. Facilities hosted by introduction will greet the player the same way the person who introduced the facility does and comment that they are highly recommended by the person. Inside the castle in the center of Festival Plaza, the player can talk to the man in the back-right to remodel Festival Plaza. This allows the player to swap the positions of shops. The facility that appears first (rightmost from the castle entrance) is classified as the player's favorite. Lottery shops At lottery shops, the player can draw a lottery ticket to win a random prize. Drawing a lottery ticket is free. It is also possible for the player to randomly earn a bonus drawing, resulting in two prizes. The outcome at lottery shops is affected by the shop's rank (★ to ★★★★★) and may be affected by fortune tellers' fortunes. Category:Sun and Moon locations Category:Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon locations